


I Burned Him

by crowntheking



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, References to Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowntheking/pseuds/crowntheking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And later I dreamt that maid again, slaying a savage giant in a castle built of snow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Burned Him

Sansa Stark looked at the giant lying dead in the snow. He was burned black, and the smell of his flesh filled the air and stung in her throat. She looked over at Sandor.

“He burned you?” She asked, although she knew.

“Aye,” He replied, unable to take his eyes off of what used to be his brother.

“I burned him.” She threw the torch on the ground, kicking snow over it to snuff it out. She looked over at him, and found him staring back at her.

“He was no true knight.”

Sandor Clegane threw his head back and laughed, almost hysterically. “No, little bird. He was no true knight.”


End file.
